Enigmatic Angel and Saving Grace
by HellequinSweetblood
Summary: Jeff has been depressed since he found Beth cheating on him. When Matt convinces him to go the bar with him and some friends, he meets someone. Will she change his mood or will he brush her off in fear of the past replaying itself?


**Jeff Hardy had just finished his match against Adam 'Edge' Copeland and he was tired as hell. At least he had won. He may not like Adam since the incident with Amy and his brother, Matt, but he was able to give credit where credit was due. Adam could wrestle really well and he was probably one of the best superstars on the Smackdown roster. Jeff showered, changed back into his street clothes and was getting ready to go back to the hotel to sleep when the locker room door opened. He found himself looking into the familiar brown eyes of his brother. He turned back to repacking his bag before acknowledging his presence. **

'**Hey man,' Jeff said. Matt didn't say anything so Jeff turned back to see if he was still there. Matt was still standing there so Jeff continued what he was doing and spoke again. 'What do you want, Matt?' Finally, his older brother replied.**

'**A bunch of us are going to the club across from the hotel to go dancing and get a couple drinks, come with us.'**

'**Matt, I'm tired and I don't want to go out right now.'**

**Jeff, you say that every time we ask you to hang out with us. No more moping about Beth, she's gone and she's not coming back.' Jeff winced when his brother brought up his ex girlfriend. He had found her cheating on him with some guy she met grocery shopping. And it was in his bed, too. He thought about what Matt had said and yet again, he was right. Damn, he hated it when Matt was right, what's worse was it happened all the time.**

'**Fine, I'll come along.' Matt laughed and dragged his brother to the parking lot with him. Matt was thrilled that he finally brought his brother out of his shell again. It had been so long since they went drinking together. Jeff found himself feeling as though something interesting was going to happen that night. That kind of worried him.**

**When they pulled into the club parking lot, Jeff immediately felt better. This looked like his type of club. Maybe this won't be so bad, he thought. He and Matt walked inside and made their way to the bar where they met up with John Cena and Randy Orton, who were in the middle of an epic debate about the upcoming Super bowl. This was one of the few weeks that Raw and Smackdown were in the same city. Matt and Jeff each ordered a beer and sat at the bar to listen to the Cena/Orton debate. Both were passionate about their position and neither would give up. It got rather amusing, Jeff even smiled for the first time in what seemed like months when it was really only days. He was surprised that he still knew how to smile. **

**After finishing his second beer, he decided it was time to call it a night. He was about to say good bye to Matt, John and Randy when he saw a girl walking towards him. She was unlike any girl he'd ever seen but yet she seemed so familiar. She had long, pin straight hazelnut hair that went to the middle of her back. She had haunting green eyes that he recognized instantly. They looked exactly like his. That was so weird, he'd never seen anyone with his eyes before. Her skin was a creamy ivory and it was set off by the deep purple halter top that she was wearing. She wore a skin tight black mini skirt that had rips in it and it showed off her every curve and her long ivory legs. This girl was breathtaking and she was walking towards him with her plump pink lips twisted in a mischievous grin. She stopped in front of him and stuck out her hand to shake his.**

'**Hey, I'm Jamie-Lynn,' she said in a smooth voice. It sounded like velvet. Jeff shook her hand.**

'**I'm Jeff.' Her intoxicating green eyes twinkled with mischief and darkened with desire.**

'**Well Jeff, do you want to dance? Unless of course you're on your way out,' she trailed off.**

'**I was going to leave but I guess I can stay for a couple dances.' Jamie-Lynn smiled wickedly and suddenly he wanted to stay longer than that. Jeff followed her out to the dance floor and then she stopped and turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started grinding against him. Normally, he would've pushed her away but something was different about her and grinding with her felt so right yet so sinfully wrong at the same time and he loved every minute of it. They danced like that for a solid 90 minutes but it felt like seconds. He sweat out all his frustrations by dancing with her. Actually, he couldn't remember why he was upset in the first place. Then the song changed to a slower song. Jeff was about to walk away when Jamie-Lynn grabbed his arm and wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled him flush against her. Jeff raised his eyebrows in surprise. She giggled wickedly. He instantly fell in love with the sound.**

'**What? Too close for you,' she asked. Jeff shook his head.**

'**Just perfect.' He returned her smile and let himself melt into the dance and soon realized that she was doing the same. He didn't want to stop and she didn't seem to either. He took this time to observe the girl wrapped in his arms. She was a small girl. Couldn't be more than 5'4". She was gorgeous and adorable and sexy. The last girl who he'd seen like that was Maria but now she was with Phil. He didn't want to lose this one to a skeevy prick like Phil. Jamie-Lynn looked up at him and, as if she was reading his thoughts, said, 'I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. I really like you Jeff and I want to spend more time with you and see if this could maybe work. I won't hurt you like others have. I know you have to travel for work but I will follow you if you want me to.' Jeff was confused. She didn't look like a wrestling fan.**

'**You know who I am?' She giggled softly against his chest and looked back up at him.**

'**I watch you wrestle every Friday night, Jeff. You're the reason I watch wrestling and the reason I'm still alive.' Now Jeff was really confused. **

'**What do you mean by that?' **

'**Come outside with me and I'll explain it all.' he didn't even have time to answer, she grabbed his hand and lead him to the door. They found a bench outside and sat down. Jeff waited for her to begin with her story. After a couple seconds, Jamie-Lynn opened her mouth and began to tell her story.**

'**When I was 18, I was in the middle of an abusive relationship that I'd been stuck in for two years. This guy was a Satanist so he was quite sadistic. He would beat me and cut me and rape me. I couldn't get out. He threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone. And I believed him. I was ready to kill myself. I just wanted out of this life. I had pushed all my friends away because I didn't want them to find out and possibly get hurt. I was alone in the world. On June 26, 2008, I turned on the TV and saw that Smackdown was about to start so I turned it on. I hadn't watched wrestling since I was 8 but for some reason, I felt like I should. Like it would be beneficial to do so. So I sat there on the couch and watched and suddenly I heard this music that was familiar to me. It was yours. I had remembered you wrestling in a tag team with your brother so I thought maybe you guys were on Smackdown now but then you came out alone. I sat there and watched as you came out to the ring and everyone was screaming and I was just numbed. I remember just thinking, my god he is so beautiful and breathtaking. I watched you as you wrestled and I didn't move again until after Smackdown was over. I felt safe all of the sudden, like no one could hurt me because someone was protecting me, I just didn't know who. I immediately did research on you and I had to find out all I could about you. I saw how unique and beautiful and free you are and I wanted to be that way. So next time I saw that asshole, I stood up for myself and told him to fuck off cause he couldn't hurt me anymore. Everything changed after that. You freed me Jeff and you also showed me how to be myself. Ever since then, I have viewed you as my personal savior and I promised myself that if I ever met you, I'd make sure that I told you the story so that you could see that you do impact and change people's lives. You changed mine forever. And because of that, I got this to always remind me of what you did for me, but it's not likely that I'd forget that.' Jamie-Lynn lifted the hem of her shirt to show a tattoo on her hip. It said JNH Enigmatic Angel. This whole thing brought tears to Jeff's eyes. He felt so proud of himself that he'd impacted this girl so much and that she viewed him as her personal savior and hero. He reached out and touched her tattoo before leaning down to kiss it. But as he brought his head back up, he saw an angry looking burn scar that looked a couple years old. He touched it and she suddenly put her shirt back down and refused to meet his gaze. **

'**Jamie-Lynn, what's that scar from? You can trust me, I won't hurt you or judge you.' She sighed deeply and then explained.**

'**That was a parting gift from Him. He tied me down and took a blow torch to a tire iron. Once it was red hot, he pressed it to my side. It hurt more than anything he'd ever done to me before. He said here's a little something for you to remember our time together, bitch. I never told anyone. I always said that I fell on a hot curling iron. When I go swimming, I wear a halter swimsuit top. You're one of three people that's seen it but only you know the truth.' Tears started to slide down her cheeks. She felt so ashamed. She started to stand up. 'I'm sorry Jeff, this whole thing was a mistake, I'll just go.' Jeff grabbed her wrist before she could get far and pulled her back towards him. She was flat out sobbing by now. He lifted her face towards his and leaned down and kissed with every bit of passion and love that he had in him. He had wanted to do that she walked up to him two hours ago. He broke apart the kiss and looked in her sad, shocked eyes.**

'**You're not going anywhere, you're coming with me. I'll protect you and no one will ever hurt you again, Jamie-Lynn. I promise you that. I will keep that promise if it costs me everything. As long as I don't lose you, I'll be ok. I could tell that you were the One for me since you walked up and introduced yourself.' She smiled and began to cry again. **

'**Thank you Jeff. I can tell that you mean it. I've gotten to know you quite well over the past few years just by watching you and I believe everything you just said. I just wish I could repay you for saving me from death.' He smiled softly and held her. Then something popped into his mind. **

'**Uh, Jamie-Lynn?'**

'**Yes Jeff?'**

'**How old are you?' she giggled lightly and looked up at him.**

'**I just turned 20, Jeff. It's only twelve years difference. If anyone has a problem, then fuck them. I'm of legal age, they can't do anything about it.' Jeff laughed. God, he forgot how good it felt to laugh. It turned out that she saved him too. She gave him back his happiness. **

'**You know how you said you wish you could repay me?' The girl in his arms nodded. 'Well you already did. You saved me too. You gave me back my happiness. I'm sure you heard what happened with Beth.' Suddenly there was pure rage and hate in her eyes.**

'**Of course I did and I was appalled at her! I couldn't believe it! Stupid cheating ho.' Jeff laughed so hard that tears came to his eyes. He had only just met her but he knew that Jamie-Lynn was the only one in the world that would say that to his face with a serious expression and pure venom in her voice. She was so small and adorable that her mad was cute and endearing. Once he stopped laughing, he asked another question.**

'**Hun, where do you live? Because you really don't look like you're from San Antonio and you don't sound it either.' she blushed a little.**

'**I'm from Sherwood Park, Alberta, Canada. It's a town just outside of Edmonton. I flew all the way down here to watch you wrestle and then I saw you and Matt staying at the same hotel as me. But earlier, I heard some other superstars talking about coming here after the show so I figured this was my only shot.' he looked down at her for a couple seconds and then lightly kissed her again.**

'**I'm honored that you came all the way down here to meet me and to watch me wrestle. The Queen herself couldn't even make me feel this honored.' Jeff felt so proud of himself for this. He watched the girl in his arms some more. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was tired. Jeff checked his watch. It was already two in the morning. He let her out of his embrace and grabbed her hand. 'Come on honey. It's late, let's go back to the hotel and sleep. We'll grab your stuff from your room and you can stay with me tonight.' She nodded and the couple walked back to the hotel with a happy content smile on their faces. Jeff was happy that Matt forced him to come out tonight.**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

**Jeff woke up with his beautiful girlfriend of two years in his arms. Everyday when he woke up, he thought of that night. The night that his life changed forever because he met the girl of his dreams who just happened to be the girl that he had saved just by being himself. He heard crying from the other room and slowly slid out of bed and walked down the hall, all while being careful so that he didn't wake Jamie-Lynn. He walked into the purple and green nursery and looked in the crib inside. There lay his and Jamie-Lynn's eight month old daughter, Leighton Samantha Hardy or Lei for short. He picked her up and held her for a bit while looking around the nursery. Jamie-Lynn had decided to do it in purple and green for two reasons. One, because she hated pink and the whole pink/blue thing was so overdone and two, because they were both his and her favorite colors. When he asked her why she liked them. She simply said, they're your colors babe. I don't care if Barney did them first, they're yours! **

**Leighton started to get fussy so he changed her diaper and then took her to the kitchen to make her a bottle. He warmed it up, tested it on his wrist and then gave it to his daughter. He smiled as she drank hungrily. Hungry girl, he thought. Meanwhile, Jamie-Lynn had woken up and saw that Jeff wasn't there. She knew that he was in one of two places: kitchen or nursery. She checked the nursery and saw that neither Jeff or Leighton were there. Then she heard her favorite sound in the world coming from the kitchen. Jeff's singing. She walked into the kitchen and Jeff had his back to her and he was feeding Leighton. He was singing to her while she drank. He's just as beautiful as the day I first saw him and just as sweet as the day I met him, she thought. Jeff felt her presence and he turned to her and smiled. God she loved that smile, so boyish and cute. It made her heart melt like chocolate. He walked over to her and kissed her. He broke the kiss and looked into her beautiful green eyes. He looked at his daughter and then back to his girlfriend. His life was now perfect. Sure, he'd walked away from the WWE when Jamie-Lynn got pregnant with Leighton but he'd go back in a couple years when Leighton was older. He didn't want to miss a second of this. And now he was going to make this family official and complete.**

'**I have to go to the washroom, babe. Can you take Lei?' Jamie-Lynn nodded and took her daughter, careful not to disturb her meal. Jeff ran to their bedroom and went into his safe where he kept all his prized possessions. He opened it, reached in the back and pulled out a black velvet box. He was waiting for the right moment, and this was as right as it could get. He closed the safe again and went back to the kitchen only to find Jamie-Lynn and Leighton gone.**

'**Baby, where are you?' **

'**Living room, honey,' she replied quietly. He walked into the living room to find her laying on the couch with her daughter asleep in her arms. He had to admit, he was really relieved when he discovered that they had a quiet baby. He thought that between him and Jamie-Lynn, there was no such thing as a quiet child. Guess he was wrong.**

**Jeff sat on the floor next to the couch, facing his girlfriend he watched her for a couple minutes before speaking.**

'**I'll always remember the day I first met you. That's the best how we met story ever. I can't wait for Leighton to grow up and ask that question so I can tell her. Whenever someone asks me how I met you, I get so excited to tell the story and I realized why a couple days ago. I found my soul mate that night. I found the girl that I never want to be without ever again. I don't know how I managed before I met you but I became a better person as a result of you.' Jamie-Lynn blushed and tears came to her eyes. She leaned down to kiss him. **

'**Baby that's so sweet but where is all this coming from? You're never like this,' she giggled. **

'**It's all coming from this little black velvet box in my pocket.' As he said that, he pulled out the box. He got on his knees and opened the box to show her the ring. She gasped, it was the exact ring that she pictured when she explained it to him. He asked what she would want her ideal engagement ring to look like. She had said a dark purple diamond in the middle with one black and one green diamond on each side, set in a white gold band, that's exactly what sat in front of her right now.**

'**So Jamie-Lynn Nicole Parker, will you do me the honor and becoming my wife and being with me forever?' Tears welled up in his eyes as he asked her. She laid Leighton in her playpen and then tackled Jeff and kissed him with all her energy. He rolled them over so that he was hovering over her and he chuckled. 'I assume that's a yes?' she nodded so violently that her head started to hurt. He took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. Finally, she thought, I'm going to become Mrs. Hardy. She kissed him again. Finally they were going to become a real family. She couldn't be happier. The couple got up of the floor and she wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck. Her shirt raised a little revealing her first tattoo, the tattoo that she'd shown Jeff two years ago and it was still true, JNH Enigmatic Angel. He still was an enigmatic angel but now he was her enigmatic angel. She looked at Jeff's newest tattoo. He got the idea from hers but his was a little different. It said JNP Saving Grace. And it was true. Finally, they were both at peace.**

**I got the idea for this fic when listening to Please don't stop the music and playing solitaire lol hope you like it. Please RnR this is my first fic.**


End file.
